


Rose

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Mick was a hopeless romantic, but never seemed to fall in love with people who shared his inclinations.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Rose

Mick was a hopeless romantic. 

There! He said it. 

Romance made him happy- flowers, chocolates, kisses in the rain. 

Sappy movies, love letters, cuddling in bed. 

The possibilities for romance were endless, however, Mick was often alone in his romantic dreams, seeing as his previous ex-girlfriends had no interest in such things and Nikki, bless his heart, often scowled and offered to give him a back message in return for his hatred of everything and anything romantic, and Mick knew why, but jeez, that didn't make it hurt any less. 

But Mick didn't complain, and just took up the offer with a grateful smile, letting Nikki's long, nimble fingers work out the kinks in his back with a graceful experience. 

Mick loved romance, and sappy confessions of love, but he loved Nikki even more, and gave the younger man space instead of forcing it. 

However, Nikki was smart, and one night after a show, while Mick was undressing in his room, Nikki came from out of nowhere like a predator from a nature documentary, green eyes like flames in the darkness. "What's wrong with you?" Nikki said, arms crossed, head tilted up, obviously determined. 

Pausing, Mick finished stripping out of the required tight jeans which really weren't suggested for men with issues like his. "What do you mean?" He asked, genuinely not realizing what the issue was, and, in a moment of what later would come with shame, assumes that Nikki was in the middle of a drug binge and not in his right mind. 

It certainly wouldn't be the first time, nor would it be the last. 

"Don't play dumb." Nikki snarled, but it was only a show, because despite what others might say to the contrary, Nikki was harmless to the people that he loved. 

The others? Well, not so much. 

Mick began to wipe off his makeup. "I'm not playing dumb." He replied, calm and collected, per usual. "You just came in here, and are demanding answers for- what?" 

Nikki rolled his eyes, heaving out a sigh. "You've been in your head all day, Mars. I'd like to think that I know when something is going on in your head." He said, arms crossed, as if that would help make him more intimidating. 

It really didn't, but Mick didn't care to tell him that. "I swear on my life that I don't know what you're talking about." Mick said, genuine and sincere, looking Nikki square in the eyes to help drive the point home a little bit more. 

A long moment of silence passed, and then something seemed to snap in Nikki's eyes, and he opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, but then broke off, closing his mouth like a distinct _snap._ It was a semi-startling change, and Mick could only look at the younger man, suitably confused. 

Nikki, without another word, turned on his heel and walked away, not even bothering to remove his stage makeup before storming out of the building. 

Mick could only shrug and return to the task at hand, resolving to himself that he'd never fully figure out the mystery that was Nikki Sixx.

\- 

The door slammed. 

Footsteps. 

Mick looked up from his book, eyebrows raised, watching as Nikki stalked into the apartment, looking distinctly disgruntled, though nothing much could be said about that. "Hi, Nik. Where've you been?" 

Nikki didn't answer properly, just walked toward and tossed something onto the bed. "There you go, old man." He said, obviously irritated by the whole song and dance, but there was a begrudging note of pride in his voice as Mick looked down and saw a single red rose, looking like it's been through hell and back, but somehow, still, so beautiful. 

"Oh." Mick said, eyes widening slightly in surprise. He reached over and grabbed the rose, turning it over in his fingers, careful of any thorns. The petals were crushed slightly, and the bottom of the stem was torn off, but it was the most beautiful rose he'd ever seen, just because of whom it came from. "Thank you, Nikki. This is the sweetest thing I've ever had done for me." It was a sad truth, but not anymore.

Nikki smiled thinly, but there was a warmth in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "Whatever." He said, turning and making his way into the bathroom. 

Mick looked back at the rose, _his_ rose, and couldn't help but feel a sense of- love? It wasn't unfamiliar, but it was something that Mick never spoke about, fearing what may come from his confession. But there was nothing to fear, Mick was sure. "I love you, Nikki!" He called out, hoping that his voice could be heard past the sound of water and the distance put between them. 

There was a short stretch of shocked silence, put there because of words that'd never been spoken before. And then a sigh. "I love you, too, ya' old sap." 


End file.
